Objection!
"Objection!" is a shout out used by many characters within the Ace Attorney series. Based around the real life practice of raising a complaint in a court of law, which is often prefaced by the word "objection", it is used as a means for an attorney to argue that a questioning, testimony, or evidence violates procedural law. The judge then either sustains the objection if they find it valid, or overrules it if they don't. Within Ace Attorney however, the usage is more broad and is simply used to preface any type of argument or issue that an attorney has, however many of the situations involved use an equivalent to real world objections, as listed below. Just as in real life, the judge has the authority to overrule any objections given, as well as sustain them. An attorney can also be penalized for irrelevant and incorrect objections. Although an attorney is allowed to offer an objection to the delivery of a verdict, if they do as such yet don't present a valid reason for it, they will be very harshly penalized. Only the attorney and the prosecutor may legally raise objections, as stated by Barok van Zieks. Types of objections The kinds of of objections that have been shown to be valid for attorneys to raise in court. Actual objections in US law: Those that come from actual objections in real life United States law have their legal name given next to them in brackets: * Lack of evidence ("Assumes facts not in evidence")'' * Engaging in conjecture ("Assumes facts not in evidence") * Leading the court/the witness ("Leading question") * Badgering * Lack of relevancy ("Irrelevant" or "Immaterial") * Entrapment * The evidence violates the rules of evidence law and is therefore illegal ("Fruit of the poisonous tree") * Witness being too talkative ("Narrative" or "Nothing pending") * Witness and attorney engaging in chatter ("Nothing pending") * A professional witness is stating their opinion rather then outlining objective facts / an eyewitness is stating their thoughts rather then what they factually experienced ("Calls for speculation" or "calls for conclusion") * The attorney is trying to confuse the witness ("Misleading") * The attorney is getting a witness to repeatedly answer the same questions ("Asked and Answered") * Witness is testifying about something they heard from someone else ("Hearsay") * The right to not have to give testimony if it might self-incriminate ("Pleading the Fifth") * The right by certain individuals to not be forced to testify ("Privilege") * The prosecution is trying to drag the defendant's reputation through the mud/is trying to turn the gallery against them or their defense team/is bringing up unrelated quirks/past misdeeds or crimes ("Inflammatory") * The defense is trying to drag the witness's reputation through the mud/is trying to make them out to be a criminal or evil person/is bringing up unrelated past misdeeds or crimes ("inflammatory") * An amnesiac, animal, or five year old boy, cannot give viable testimony during a murder trial ("Incompetent") * The prosecution is trying to force the judge to vote a certain way ("Prejudging the evidence") * The defense attorney is testifying about events they experienced ("Counsel is testifying") Objection types with no definitive real life equivalent: * Contradiction found in witness's testimony, even during the attorney's own questioning * Logical issue with the opposing side's assertion * Issue with the verdict (although should this be done and then not backed up, the penalty is very severe) * Attempts to prematurely give someone grey hairs Types of objections that are shown to be specifically NOT allowed: * Considering an assertion/fact to be false based on personal admiration/belief in someone (e.g; "it's ridiculous that he lost, because Mr. Wright never loses") * Objections between members of the defense team * Objections raised by those who are not an on the defense or prosecution * You consider something "objectionable" * Objecting to an attorney's right to cross-examine a witness Variations Several characters have character specific variations which are used in place of the ordinary "Objection!" shout out and speech bubble. * '"Not so fast!"' - Shi-Long Lang: Used due to his dislike of courts meaning him saying "objection!" would seem out of character. * '"Silence!"' - Simon Blackquill: Used interchangeably with "Objection!" * '"That's enough!"' - Rayfa Padma Khura'in * '"Such Insolence!" '- Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in: Used on occasion in place of "Objection" * '"Hai!" '- Ryūnosuke Naruhodō: Roughly meaning "sir!". Used in place of "Objection!" for the majority of his first trial, before he begins using objection! regularly. * '"Shut up!"' - Jezail Brett * '"Satorha!" '- Nahyuta Sahdmadhi: Used in place of "Objection!" on occasion. A Khura'inese mantra that comes from the Japanese word satori (enlighten) * '"Overruled!"''' - Hakari Mikagami: Due to her being a judge Gallery SoJ Objection!.png NotSoFast!.png Silence_Official.png SoJ_That's_enough!.png SoJ_Such_insolence!.png ZamvJ.png|From unofficial fan translation Hai!.png|"Hai!" Shutup!.png SoJ_Satorha!.png|"Satorha!" Category:About Heroes